


¿Qué es el amor?

by Shiori_Ozaki



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Amor platónico, F/M, Senhaku, Senku x kohaku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiori_Ozaki/pseuds/Shiori_Ozaki
Summary: Ambos tienen sus prioridades, por eso él no diría nada, después de todo, tienen cosas que hacer y aún les queda un largo camino por recorrer.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Kohaku & Ruri (Dr. STONE), Senku & Rei (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	¿Qué es el amor?

**Author's Note:**

> Es una pareja bonita, quería hacer algo de ella y el facebook solo me la concedió :D.

Suelta un suspiro mientras se sienta en el pupitre y se quitaba la bufanda que le estaba sofocando en esos momentos, había llegado a tiempo y no había dormido nada haciendo un ensayo de nueve páginas que se le había olvidado desde la semana pasada, ¿cómo casi llegaba tarde entonces? Tenía tanto sueño que hizo todas las cosas lento y no sé fijo en el reloj pensando que era temprano.

Estaba tomando un sorbo de su termo de café cuando de repente se le pasaron un par de ideas por la mente, por lo que se estiró y le sacó el auricular al bicolor delante de el para llamar su atención y habló.

—Senku, ¿Qué es el amor para tí? Necesito saber tu opinión sobre este tema, es para una tarea. —En cuanto salieron esas palabras de la boca de Chrome, Gen y Ryusui, que compartían salón con ellos, se acercaron a escuchar. Parecían viejas chismosas. Ukyo los podía escuchar aun si no se acercaba, así que contaba en el grupito.

¿Qué excusa era esa de la tarea? Eso era meme viejo, Gen casi se ríe pero se controla. ¿Qué querría hacer Chrome que estaba pidiendo la opinión de Senku?

—El amor no es una emoción, sino un impulso, una necesidad fisiológica para el ser humano. —Senku se terminó de quitar los auriculares mientras veía la hora en su teléfono, pronto comenzarían las clases— En el cuerpo se liberan unas sustancias químicas que se llaman las aminas biógenas que son dos: la dopamina, que producen las sensaciones de gratificación; y la feniletilamina, que altera los ritmos cardiacos, respiratorios y de sueño. Por otro lado, se disminuyen los niveles de neurotransmisores y la persona empieza a tener pensamientos obsesivos. —Mientras hablaba sacó el libro de lectura, tenía entendido que ese día leerían el viejo y el mar.

—Me lo esperaba. —Dice Ukyo con una sonrisita, Ryusui se seca una lágrima imaginaria mientras ríe— Senku solo quiere a la ciencia, ¿no?

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si Senku-chan deja la ciencia de lados por unos momentos y nos dice con sus propias palabras lo qué es el amor? —Nuevamente Senku se quedó en silencio, meditando sus palabras y llamando nuevamente el interés, era curioso que este no reclamara algo sobre lo problemático que podría ser las relaciones, el amor o algo.

Chrome toma otro sorbo de café y puede notar junto a Gen cómo la afilada mirada carmín se suaviza por unos momentos. El amante de la ciencia solo suelta una risa irónica mientras termina de acomodar sus útiles en el asiento.

—No lo sé. 

El maestro entró al salón y la clase comenzó.

...

Senku sabía que no podría responder esa pregunta, porque amar no solo se define por las "mariposas en el estómago" que a todos les gustaba mencionar. No, era más que eso, mucho más y se sintió de distintas formas.

Eso, el amor, era una cosa más comprometida que no sabía poner en palabras y que englobaba muchas cosas, desde cosas pequeñas como insectos o tornillos, hasta cosas extensas y misteriosas como el espacio y las personas. El amor es un concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista.

Prefería no responder a la pregunta a tener un choque de opiniones, podría ganar con los argumentos correctos pero mejor no arriesgarse a tener una pelea. Además, Senku era consciente de lo que era amar, ¡el amaba muchas cosas! Amaba la ciencia, el ramen, experimentar, las veces en que Rei se ponía a cantar por toda la casa (esto jamás lo admitiría en voz alta), a su padre y hermana, a sus amigos, al laboratorio, a Kohaku.

Amaba a Kohaku.  
Estaba enamorado de Kohaku.

La vez que se dió cuenta de eso no fue la gran cosa, simplemente se había levantado de la cama luego de dormir las ocho horas que casi nunca dormía y con su hermana cantando de fondo una canción sueca con una aceptable pronunciación, desayunó con ella y su padre, y mientras se lavaba los dientes llegó a la conclusión de que le gustaba la leona. También sabía que ella le correspondía, ¿cómo no notarlo?

Si, no fue relevante en lo absoluto, no tenía tiempo para perder en una relación después de todo.

Senku tenía un sueño y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo, no quería que algo o alguien lo distrajera de ello y estaba seguro de que Kohaku pensaba lo mismo, querían ver sus metas cumplidas al tope y tal vez voltear a sus espaldas para formar una familia. No era justo para ninguno distraerse con una relación que incluso podría salir mal.

El no quería que por su afán de cumplir sus sueños descuidara a Kohaku y que ella saliera herida, podría ser un poco solitario el camino pero no quería lastimar a nadie. No se lo perdonaría.

—¿Y si organizo una fiesta para navidad? Pueden Suika, Rei y Mirai venir si quieren. —La sugerencia de Ryusui lo saca de su ensoñación, notando que ya están camino a la estación después de recoger su hermana ya la de Tsukasa de la secundaria.

—Tengo que terminar unos encargos antes de esa fecha, así que es posible que no vaya por que no me gustan. —Senku no puede evitar carcajearse al ver la cara de Nanami, ¿de verdad pensaba que su hermana iba a aceptar? Puede ver que Tsukasa también tiene ganas de reírse por el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Mirai, desde que ambas lo vieron ligando con Minami no pueden evitar desconfiar un poco de él.

—Yo tampoco estoy dispuesta, Ryusui. Y no creo que Ruri vaya.

—Parece que no estas de suerte, Ryusui-chan, pero estamos hablando de Kohaku-chan, Rei-chan y Mirai-chan a fin de cuentas ~. —Canturrea Gen y Mirai frunce el ceño nuevamente.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Nada, nada ~

Su mirada se encuentra con los ojos azules de Kohaku y ella le sonríe muy alegre, un poco avergonzada de ser atrapada viéndolo, el cientifico le devuelve la sonrisa con menos intensidad, volteando a ver al frente.

—Leona, ¿quieres salir este fin de semana? Quiero convivir con alguien que no se la pase quejándose de las comisiones que hace. —Su hermana frunció el ceño por el ataque discreto y Mirai se burló por lo bajo, mientras que su hermano no se diera cuenta todo estaría bien.

—Si, no tengo ningún problema. —La rubia le sonríe a Senku, tal vez en la salida pueda comprar un regalo para su hermana.

Y otra vez, casi todos se acercaron para escuchar, como las viejas chismosas que eran. Ukyo podía escucharlo aunque no quisiera, así que el también contaba.

—Senku-chan, ¿eso es una cita?

—¿De qué hablas, mentalista? Yo no dije nada de alguna cita.

Senku estaba dispuesto a esperar, y si Kohaku también lo estaba no habría ningún problema.


End file.
